Diamond in the Rough
by BlueIrish
Summary: Everyone has heard of the hero of the mask, noble man, or so it was said. But something changed him, why would he turn me down so harshly? Has fame taken over his mind? Have rupees stired his greed? Now its all left to me and that darn homeless man.


**Mk, here's the deal. Becasue i went on a short vacation during the fall season, i have not updated anything in sometime. So instead of jumping right back to SL (Simple Light) i decided to do something smaller and easier for my brain to comprehend. :D And i happen to like this chapter MUCH better than the last 'Diamond in the rough.' story. :D so here it is. **

"Spare change, sir..?" The passer-byers ignored his beg and quickly left the man with a mixture of expressions on their faces. Disgust being one of the crowd's favorite. His smell loomed the area, not one of roses.

"No, find your own rupees." One sneered.

He ignored it with a shrug and a shift to face the next person going by his little home. Which was made in a dirty ally way next to the butcher's place. "Spare change?" He asked a woman strutting by, a bag of fresh fruits filling her arms.

She didn't even spare him a glance.

He sighed to himself and let his fingers fiddle with the old white, now gray cup, with a few jumbled green rupees clinking around. Some of them chipped and losing their sheen. Making them worth even less then they were. He might as well of had dirt in his proclaimed 'Money Mug'.

He swatted a fly buzzing around his head, and scratched his growing brown blond beard on his face. His old blue eyes scanning the crowd.

He knew life was going to be tough, it was his decision after all to live like this.

"No need to go over trodden ground..." He whispered to himself. The homeless man leaned back against an old woolen blanket. A used brown leather pouch hung around his neck, where he kept his dearest belongings. The bearded homeless man slipped a hand in it and felt around for an apple that was ripper than it needed to be. Not that he cared. He brought the sorry apple out and took a massive bite out of it, brown splotches left over inside the fruit.

After a few chews, an enthusiastic smile grew on his another bite, he pushed himself up energetically "There is always tomorrow!"

Then the sound of a young man entered his ears, "I.. I can't get that much! Not that quickly! It's impossible!"

"Then you better hope for a miracle!" A much gruffer voice said.

------ ------ ------

Layawin was being hassled by probably the biggest goron he has even seen. Especially since this was the _only_ goron he has ever seen. But he had always heard of there size, guess he never really pictured it before. Bu right now, this one was to close for comfort.

Layawin was pinned against the wood building of the local bookstore, currently closed.

"Three days, runt. That's all you have!" The brown rock beast warned.

Layawin shied away from the thing, spit lightly coating him. He squinted his eyes through the saliva, and glanced to the sides, hoping no attention was being drawn. Then he noticed the local old homeless man happily chewing away at his apple. He went back to the goron in fright, "There is no way to get that much so soon!"

The goron scrunched his face in repulsed, pulled back his fist and with a CRASH, produced a large hole in the wood frame of the building behind Layawin.

__

Holy Shit!

His hair stood on end with his eyes widened. "I'll.. I can get he rupees!"

"You better, or we will find some other way to compensate." The rock man said darkly.

Layawin nodded quickly. Then the beast snorted, he pushed off the wall and left with a tense stride.

Layawin sighed with relief and clasped on the side of the bookstore. "What have I gotten myself into?" He mumbled. Fear and worry coursed through his spine, thoughts of his family rushing through his head. _What am I going to do? I can make a good ...three hundred in three days with work , overtime, and tips... If I can get the extra hours.. But eight thousand? Goddesses! _

He sat there for a good few minutes with is hands rubbing his temples and his elbows resting on his knees. He glanced around again to see if anyone was around. And again, was that same damn homeless man. Layawin grimaced, _Better get used to it, me and my family just might as well be like that in a few days..._

What he didn't expect was to have that same homeless man walk over to him and offer a dirtied rag to wipe the spit from his face with a grubby faced grin.

Layawin's actions happened before he could think, he swatted the rag out of the homeless man's hand. "I don't need it, thank you!"

The older man shrugged and walked back to his home silently.

Layawin frowned at his own behavior, he didn't mean to be an ass. Just he always figured that those who were homeless were either drunks, slackers, or into drugs and were dangerous people. People he wouldn't want his family to be involved with. Funny, how his very own family might join this old man. Oh the irony.

"I'm sorry. Just... had a bad day." He said apologetically.

If the older man heard him, he certainly didn't show it, he just kept on walking over to his stall and picked something of his up and walked away down his alleyway, and disappeared within the dark path.

Layawin sighed again. "So much for manners.."

He got up and almost had to drag himself to his small home on the edge of Rossen. The town he and his family have lived in for the past... Eight years now. The town was no where near as large as the capital of Clock Town just south east of it. It was a mining town on the side of the Snow Peak mountain range. With plenty of raw resources to trade. But lacked in making anything with the stone. That was done in Clock town mainly.

Though Layawin didn't really care about the history of the town, he was more about the trees that surrounded the town. And the place was teeming with life. When the sun hit this little settlement right in the morning, it was a sight that could put the stars to shame.

That was why his family lived here. And why he _had_ to pull out a loan to keep living here. Not to mention his wife's medical bills needed to be paid for that accident.

A bad strike of luck Layawin thought. The black haired man slapped himself across the face. _Snap out of it! Get goin'! Eight thousand rupees isn't going to leap into your wallet! _He shook his head and went off with a sprint to his home.

------ ------- ------

His wife, his humble loving wife. Out of the many mistakes Layawin had made, having had a loan from a loan shark was by far the worst of the lot. And she has always accepted it with only an angry glare at first, but never a true grudge against him at all. She was his wife after all.

And one that Layawin hated to disappoint.

He also had a daughter, only seven years old with plenty of life in her to even share it with her parents. She had no idea of the trouble that her family were going through. With a smile always on her face, and always a paper in her hands with her newest drawing to share.

And Layawin hated that he was going to ruin her blissful world.

Their shack was not very impressive, but it was still home. And without that home, sticking together might get just a bit tougher. But its all they could do, its all he could do for his family. He was always trying to convince himself he was. But could not ignore the shit they gotten themselves into. Which led to another thing that he despised most of all.

Layawin hated himself.

What person puts there family through this? Not any loving husband would, but he did anyway.

He sighed loudly to himself. "Here goes..." He said as he peered into the wood framed door in front of him. Then opened the old oak built door inwards with a creek and stepped in. "Myra?"

"DADDY!" A little girl ran up to the raven haired man, with her arms out wide and practically hugged his knee asleep.

"Hey there darling." He said simply, rubbing her head.

A brown haired woman walked in with one arm in a cast. But both her hands were covered in different colors of paint. A paint brush tucked behind her ear. "You called me, babe?" She said exuberantly, her smile evident. Then turned to a more serious manner while resting her arms around her daughter. "How did it go?"

Layawin frowned.

"That bad, eh?"

"Worse." He said darkly.

Myra cocked an eyebrow then gently directed her daughter to another room. "Mommy and daddy need to talk about big people things, go to the next room and draw me a pretty picture. Kay' hunny'?"

The child leapt at the opportunity "Okay! I'll do one with all of us!" Then quickly ambled off into the other room with her feet plopping on the ground as she ran.

Layawin gave a half smile watching her go, Myra then sighed , "What's going on, hunny'?" Fearing the dark and harsh answer that might come.

"Eight thousand rupees." He said grimily.

Myra straightened her back and sucked in a pained breath as if in injury. One hand fingering the wrappings of her cast. "Th- that's a bit steep." She ran a hand through her oak-y brown hair, her head looking off to the side, "That's all right, we can make that. Though that's almost twenty percent more than we borro-"

"In three days." He added harshly.

His wife literally took a step back and stumbled against a near table. Eyes wide and her brush fell from her ear. "Wa- what! How.. How can they do this?! That... That's an Impossible sum to make! I- I ju- just can't let them do that! This is madness! I-!"

Layawin knew this was going to happen, his wife was usually cool headed, but when the going got tough, or got to hot for comfort, his beloved wife tended to ramble. So he jumped in and surround her with his arms. "Shhh.. Sh... Its okay, love..."

"No it's not!" She stared into him, "We can't do that! What.... What will happen to our family. We'd be on the streets..." Her sad expression worsened, and a her eyes became misty. "My family... Our beautiful family..." She nuzzled her head into his thin frame into the nook of his shoulder. The air of desperation was thick, the horror of what was in front of them. A dirtied street and left over garbage. Was that all that was left for this mistreated family?

Layawin couldn't stand it. "We'll figure something out, love."

His wife's sobs were being toned out by his now wet tunic shirt. Her fingers subconsciously dug into his back, and he let her. He raised her head up to face his, and smiled sadly, "We will always be a family. And always will be together. I promise." Her eyes still wet , but could not hide the soft up turn of her lips. His smile then turned to a smirk, and leaned in to kiss her gently. His lips brushing hers and pulled back.

"I'll figure something out."

With a sly smirk, she quickly bit the end of his ear, then whispered into it. "It's kinda... Well, pointless, love. Why don't you stay a bit... And I can make you even happier."

As much as he loved to respond to the request, he had work to do. He tugged again from her teeth with a determined expression. "Friad' not Myra, if there really isn't a chance, then that will have to wait till when we are on the streets."

She widened her eyes, "Your still going to work, Laya'?" She asked somewhat surprised.

Still in the embrace, he kissed her forehead and then rested his head against hers. "There is always a hope, love." He released her and turned to the door. "There is still plenty of day light. Its only... What? Four O' clock?" Subconsciously nibbling his thumb nail as he thought. "Yea, it'll be tough, but I have to try." He finalized.

He turned to his wife again and pecked her quickly. "I gotta' try, love. Even if its pointless!"

He expression slowly went back to a smirk. "That's my husband. And..-" she teasingly gripped his rear end, causing him to jolt awake. " - I'll be here when you get back, in case you need more determination." And winked at him.

He blushed madly. "Ah, heh, well, hahhah... Ok then!" Scratching the back of his head while grinning stupidly. "Off to work then!" He said suddenly, heading to the door with a purposeful stride.

"Go get em', Laya!"

And he left swiftly.

His wife smiled to herself when he was out of earshot, and whispered soundlessly, "Your going to need nothing short of a miracle, my love.."

All while a certain homeless man was leaning against the house frame hidden outside near the window, listening in.

------- -------- ------- ~ Second Day, 48 hours remain. ~

With the sun now nearing noon, Layawin realized he had his work cut out for him. Already made a good hundred rupees in the last six hours of ditch digging. Finding that work alone just happened to have been a luck of the draw. And the ditches that needed to be dug, (Certified by the town counsel) were already mostly completed.

The raven haired man will have to find more temporary jobs. Seventeen rupees an hour just wasn't going to cut it. He wiped the dirt from his face, and pushed back the sweaty hair sticking to his face, and sighed, already becoming somewhat discouraged. The shovel in his hand seemingly becoming heavier as the day wore on.

He glanced at the rising sun, cooking him in this goddess forsaken field. He reached for his water skin and took a swig. "Should have found this job before Myra have broken her arm..." _-Then I wouldn't have had taken that damn loan in the first place. _He snorted and chugged a bit more of the water skin and tossed it to the side as he dropped his shovel and sat on a near by log. Resting his legs and arms for a moment.

Letting his eyes peer towards the small town only a good few minutes of a brisk walk off, he noticed a crowd. A fairly large crowd actually.

A young lad ran by him, with excitement clearly on his face. And obviously heading to the throng of people. Layawin let his curiosity get in the way of his ambition for a moment.

"What's the commotion about, kid?"

The boy went to a screeching halt and whirled around to him with an shocked mug.

"You seriously don't know!?"

Layawin shook his head, clue less."

The boy smiled, "The hero of the mask is here for a visit!"

"What!"

The hero of the mask, everyone had heard of the mysterious man. Sopposedly was the one to save their world from ultimate doom. How much was true? Layawin didn't know, but he couldn't help hide his excitement either.

Then a thought hit him. _He's a hero... Right? Naw! I can't waste his time like that! _His black hair fell into his eyes again. Beginning to frowning at his attitude. _My family's life is endangered. He just has to help. He HAS to... He doesn't have to kill the loan sharks or anything, just maybe a donation,.. Or some kind of advise! Anything! _

Before he knew it, he was amongst the exuberant on looking crowd. Trying to get a glimpse of this... 'Hero'. Layawin sure hoped he was as great as they said.

From all the chatter of the crowd, Layawin figured the mysterious man was rich, noble, damn good with a sword, and mostly known as the 'Hero of the Masks.' Not that he knew what that meant. He's heard of him, everyone has, though he didn't really know much about the man.

It just so happens that the hero of the masks was visiting their little town for a meeting with the higher ups about profits and economic status of Rossen. And it was certainly no secret that the man was here as a stand in for the mayor of Clock Town.

On the road was a red and blue carriage, with a set of fine pampered cart horses pulling it, and a stout fat blue suited man with a bristly mustache standing on the side of the driver's seat. Clearing his throat to get the crowds attention.

"Ladies! And Gentlemen! I welcome to you, The Hero of the Masks! Link!" And gestured to the door that suddenly opened aside the carriage.

And out strode a fairly pale and thin man, with a set of silver and blue Clock Town guards.

The man had mid length blond hair tied tightly into a pony tail, and stiff and surprisingly frail form. Seemed as if Layawin could break the man in half, which is saying something, Layawin was underweight for his age and height.

But the man had a smug smile gracing his blue eyes. With a flick of his blond hair to the side, he showed disgust with the town. Oddly enough, when Link's eye's landed on Layawin, his nose cringed up and he sneered at his grubby appearance, but shook it off and replaced his pompous show with a charming smile.

"Hello my fellow friends! I am Link! Hero of Clock Town! Hero of the mask! And I am pleased to visit your pleasant little.... Place..." He cleared his throat and spoke again execpt this time with a tired and irritated practiced voice. "Autographs will not be held now, but tomorrow before I leave this .... "

"Rossen my ledge." The fat speaker whispered into his ear.

"Yes, Rossen. Of course!" He said smacking his forehead with a laugh. Suddenly then ending it with a dead pan look. "Lets get this over with..." Walking off towards one of the inns with his guards circling him, refusing the crowd to follow.

Layawin though, could not believe what he just saw. "That was our hero?" He asked allowed.

Bad mistake.

Link, who was walking off spun back to him, "Excuse me!" He said annoyingly , hushing the crowd. Layawin fumbled. "Uh.. Uh.. I uh.."

"Do you have any damn idea how much shit I've been though?" He asked accusingly, jabbing a finger at his chest. The black haired man couldn't keep his eyes from widening, or his mouth gaping.

Link continued, " That's right you ignorant, _prick_. You DON'T."

Layawin finally had his thoughts gathering, and his eyes on the sword at the blond hero's hip. Though it seemed that the man's arms could even lift it. Non the less, the guards stern looks made him apologize.

"I- I'm sorry sir hero!"

The crowd was silent, awaiting an answer from the blond man. Who was currently glaring into Layawin's grimy dirt covered face. With a snort, he turned without so much as a word.

Layawin, stunned, shook himself from his daze and now tried to ask his question before the man got to far. "Sir Link! Wait! My family is being hassled by loan sharks! I will be in your debt if you coul-"

"God DAMN man!" Link shouted, he didn't turn around, but did tilt his head a little to the side to glance at Layawin. "I don't care about your problems. Find your own solution. Guards? Get rid of him." He causally signaled away with his hand heading to the inn.

The guards rushed in and grabbed his arms and lifted the thin man easily. "Hey! Wait! What'd I do?!" And the guards promptly moved him to one of the same ditches he had dug earlier that day, and tossed him into it. The ground rushed at him, and ate dirt. The pounded earth slammed at his body, causing more aches than needed.

And the guards left with a sneer. "Show more respect, peasant."

Took the black haired man to realize what had just happened. He pushed himself up with a grunt. Feeling the pressure on his hips and arms, swelling. "How could a hero act so carelessly?" He didn't know the answer. He sighed.

Then a hand that was dirtier than his was offered in front of him. He didn't bother to look up and simply gripped it and mumbled a thanks.

Finally on his feet, he looked up to no other than the homeless man from yesterday. With his dirtied brown bread, and brown hair. A simple smile plastered on his face, and comically, he held that same damn rag from before in his other hand being offered to him again. Just like before.

This time though, he accepted it.


End file.
